Kung Fu Man
This article is about the original Kung Fu Man. For his evil counterpart, go here. For his arch-nemesis and enemy, go here. 200px |Caption = Unofficial artwork of Kung Fu Man |Creator = Elecbyte |Old = Elecbyte's first version (1999) |New = Elecbyte's fourth version (2009) |Origin = Original}} Kung Fu Man (often abbreviated to KFM) is the very first M.U.G.E.N character ever made and comes pre-installed with all versions of the M.U.G.E.N engine when downloaded from Elecbyte's website. Kung Fu Man's story begins with himself and his girlfriend going for a walk. Sometime during this walk, they get ambushed by Suave Dude and his minions; of course, Kung Fu Man fends of Suave Dude's minions, though as he is preoccupied, Suave Dude captures Kung Fu Man's girlfriend and retreats back to his secret hideout. In order to get his girlfriend back, Kung Fu Man sets off for Suave Dude's hideout, letting nothing stand in his way (other than the fact that Elecbyte had yet to make the Suave Dude character). Kung Fu Man was originally created by Elecbyte, the creators of M.U.G.E.N, but since then, there have been many edits for Kung Fu Man, giving him extra moves and abilities, including Kung Fu Fiunn, Kung Fu Bender, Kung Fu Master, King Fancy Man, Orochi Kung Fu Man and Kung Fu Head, as well as cheap versions. __TOC__ Story Intro Ending Elecbyte's first version The first iteration of this timeless character, this Kung Fu Man came bundled with the last version of DOS M.U.G.E.N. Everything about this character is original, including its sprites and sound effects. A true relic to behold. Probably the Kung Fu Man many are used to, this one came bundled with WinMUGEN. Quite considerably different from the original version, this includes a much larger moveset and sets the example for all newer iterations to come. Unfortunately, there's no real A.I., and despite its moveset, it lacks any real combo ability. Elecbyte's third version An update to the second version. Comes bundled with M.U.G.E.N 1.0, and uses many of the new features present in said engine version, as well as a new move, but still lacks any form of challenging A.I. Elecbyte's fourth version Near-identical to the third version in all ways, this iteration makes use of the localcoord tag to downscale its newer, much larger sprites. Looks somewhat creepy though. Theme of Kung Fu Man A special theme song for Kung Fu Man was created by WizzyWhipItWonderful. The music was done in a Marvel vs Capcom-esque style. See also *Suave Dude - Kung Fu Man's arch-nemesis *Evil Kung Fu Man - An evil clone of Kung Fu Man created by Suave Dude, supposedly defeated at the end of Kung Fu Man's Arcade mode story *Kung Fu Girl - A female variant of Kung Fu Man with her own powers and attacks *Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend - A non-playable character that briefly appears during Kung Fu Man's Arcade intro Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Mutes Category:Humans Category:Chinese Characters Category:Martial Artists es:Kung Fu Manfr:Kung Fu Manpt-br:Kung Fu Mande:Kung Fu Man